The present invention relates to a traditional cyclotron of a new design, which permits a substantial reduction of the energy requirements.
The known cyclotrons are of two types: cyclotrons making use of superconductive windings (superconductive cyclotrons) and cyclotrons making use of non-superconductive windings (traditional cyclotrons).
The superconductive cyclotrons do not make use of electrical power for the purpose of sustaining the magnetic field required for the acceleration of the particles. However, the technology of the superconductive windings and of the associated cryogenics remains complex and costly. Furthermore, these windings require liquid helium as refrigerating fluid. These considerations restrict to a great extent the use of superconductive cyclotrons.
On the other hand, in the case of traditional cyclotrons, a large proportion of the power is utilized for the purpose of generating and shaping the magnetic field required for the acceleration of the particles.
There are currently in existence traditional cyclotrons referred to as "compact", which include only a single pole. In this case, the accelerating electrodes, which are generally called "dice", are disposed in the air gap. Consequently, the power supplied to the cyclotron must be relatively high, in order to establish the magnetic field in an air gap of increased size. On the other hand, the vacuum chamber is very simple and involves low cost.
There are also known traditional cyclotrons referred to as "in separate sectors", in which the magnetic structure is divided into sepacate units, which are entirely independent, in the form of sectors. The accelerating devices have been installed in the free spaces left between these "separate sectors". Consequently, the air gap of the magnetic sectors may be reduced and, in consequence of this, the number of amperes/revolution required for the purpose of generating the magnetic field is smaller.
However, these cyclotrons exhibit a series of difficulties. Firstly, each separate sector is equipped with a pair of windings. These windings are of complex shape (in the form of a sector) and, in order to release the free space between the sectors, they must be of minimal cross-section.
This demands that the current density must be high in these windings and, in consequence of this, the electrical power required for the purpose of generating the magnetic field remains high, even though the number of amperes/revolution is smaller.
Finally, as the sectors are mechanically independent, the mechanical design of the cyclotron, and in particular of the vacuum chamber, is complex and costly.